1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder head cover structure for a V-type engine, and more particularly to a cylinder head cover structure which can contribute to the enhancement of the supercharging effect of the inertia of the intake air in a V-type engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-565, an intake system for a V-type engine in which the intake ports are formed in the inner sides (opposed sides) of the cylinder banks, and the intake passages connected to the intake ports of each bank extend to the inner side of the other bank and then are bent upwardly to form an arc in a vertical plane, thereby ensuring a sufficient length of the intake passages with the best use of the space between the banks and improvement of the inertia effect of intake air.
However, the intake system of the prior art is disadvantageous in that since the angle at which the cylinder banks are set to each other is substantially fixed and the intake passages are laid out in the space between the cylinder banks, the intake passages must be inherently elongated upward in order to ensure a sufficient length, thereby adding to the overall height of the engine.